


Possible Futures

by jtjaforever



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtjaforever/pseuds/jtjaforever
Summary: Barry 's anger at Wally saving him has less to do with him not following orders and more about how it may affect Iris' possible future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written before the airing of 310 based on the release of the promo. It would be that lost scene between the standoff with Barry and Wally and before he and Iris meet up with the rest of team Flash. 
> 
> Remember, I don't own these characters I just love them so much. Enjoy!

“What was that?” Iris watched as Barry paced the floor looking as irritated as she felt right now.

“Iris, he’s there to observe and learn until I feel he is ready to do more. I told you that, I told all of you – that was the deal remember for letting Wally join the team. Iris you agreed, you ALL agreed.”

“Yeah, we did, but Barry he just saved your life. If he hadn’t been there…” She moved into his personal space. “You know I’ve always worried about you, feared for your safety, but now that we are…that I…” Iris swallowed hard. “I don’t know if I could survive that.”

Barry knew that feeling, he knew it all too well especially since his brush with the future, their possible future. Barry grabbed her and held her tightly to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in her hair. That familiar smell of her – spice with a hint of something sweet. He breathed her in. She was his life now; to be honest she was life. Barry pulled away from Iris still holding her within his arms he embraced her face with his hands and then turned away.

“Iris, you remember when I told you that Wally got hurt bad in Flashpoint?”

“Yes.”

“Well, he got hurt because he didn’t follow my directions. I told him to flank me; we were supposed to work together to bring down the Rival. Wally ignored me, jumped ahead and wanted to handle things himself – do things his way. It looked like he had won, we both thought it was over and then it happened. The Rival impaled Wally. I tried to help him – he was losing a lot of blood, but the Rival wouldn’t let me get him to safety until I fought him. I was winning then my memories started to fade of who I was, who the Flash was.”

Barry turned back to face Iris, tears in his eyes, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

“Then you did what you always do. You were right about that in any timeline you are always Iris. You talked to me, believed in me, helped me remember that I was the Flash and I could win against the Rival. And I did, because you had faith in me I was able to win and bring Wally home.”

Barry moved toward Iris. “But, Iris it could have gone the other way, Wally could have not made it because I failed to take the lead. To insist he follows orders! That’s why I came back, to try to set things right.”

Iris gently cupped his face between her hands. “Barry that was then, this is now. You don’t know if that is Wally’s future. Like Wally said, that was the Flashpoint Wally not him. No one can predict the future…not even you. But Wally needs to know. He wants to be a speedster more than anything and to use that power to help people – like you. By knowing he will be more willing to follow your lead and not think it’s about you not trusting him. You do know that’s what he would think, right?”

Barry nodded soberly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll talk to him…I promise.”

“Okay, good.”

“Do I need to repeat ‘I couldn’t do this without you’?”

“Only if you want to hear, ‘You don’t ever have to’, and you don’t Bar. As long as I live I’ve got your back, I’ll be standing by your side – always.” 

Barry pulled her to him tightly so full of emotion his chest hurt. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live without Iris, at least he wouldn’t be the man he was now, the man she loved and respected. He did know the future; he had seen it and it had terrified him. He had been distracted by those thoughts when he and Wally had been fighting Plunder it had meant that future was so much closer. He would do all in his power to make sure that would not happen; it would not if he had the power to do so.

Iris pulled away from the hug bringing her face close to him. “Although I like the idea of arriving to this party on the arm of the Flash, I love being on the arm of Barry Allen more.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “So go get dress the last thing we need is HR on our backs,” she smirked.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be ready in a flash.” Barry winked and then turned back to Iris with a smile. “Did I tell you today that I love you Iris West?

Iris gently grabbed his chin with her hand tipping his head towards her with a smile, “Actually several, but just for the record, I love you too Barry Allen.” Then she smacked him across the arm.

“Ouch”

“Now go get dress, we’re late.”

Barry raced away and was back in full attire. As he offered his arm to Iris and she linked hers with his Barry smiled. 

“Okay, let’s do this thing.”


End file.
